So Much For A Normal Day
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: A day that started out normal turns out to be anything but normal once Bella gets involved.


**_So Much For A Normal Day_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Bruno, or Finding Nemo. _**

**_Summary- A day that started out normal turns out to be anything but normal once Bella gets involved. _**

**_Warning- Slash_**

Today was a normal for the wolves in La Push, everyone was over a Jacob's place mainly because they had nothing else to do. Everyone was spread out in different spots of the living room. Paul, Sam, and Jared sat on the couch in front of the television, Emily was happily seated on Sam's lap. Embry and Leah were sitting across from each other in front of the old fire place playing a game of cards, Seth was seated on the floor next to Jacob both leaning against the coffee table watching TV. And Charlie's last minute cancellation of their fishing trip left Billy stuck in the house with a bunch of bored teenage wolves. The house was quiet, the only sound coming from the TV and the odd time Leah yelled at Embry for trying to cheat. Jacob gently ran his hand through the beautiful bronze coloured hair on the head that rested in his lap. He looked down at the calm face once before turning his attention back to the TV show. Everyone in the room jumped in shock at the loud bang on the front door. Jacob gently pushed the head off his lap which he got a groan in response because of his action, before getting up. He did a quick head count of the people in the room wondering who could be at the door if everyone was in his living room.

"Jacob stop doing math and just go answer the door." Sam told him

"Your not the boss of me." He replied childishly

"Jacob go answer the door." Jacob resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his dad and instead went to answer the door. He opened the door and stumbled back in shock when who ever was on the other side of the door attacked him in a hug. Jacob heard the TV in the living room be muted so the others could find out who was at the door.

"Jakey. It's so good to see you." Bella said as she release him from her death grip. He had stop himself from laughing at the collective groans that sounded from living room to quiet for Bella to hear.

"So Jakey guess what?" Bella asked once she had stepped out of Jacob's personal bubble

"What?" He asked almost as if it were a trick question.

"I dumped Edward stupid Cullen and now we can be together. It's that great?" Bella asked once again wrapping her arms around Jacob.

"Uh what?" Bella rolled her eyes at his confused state

"Oh Jakey don't act so innocent, I know that you have this love-y dove-y fantasy about us being together. It's okay if your shy about it. But seriously we can be together now."

"Uh yeah about that Bella I'm kind of already with someone." Jacob ran a hand through his short cropped hair, when he heard a possessive growl come from the living room.

"Oh well that okays, break up with the girl and we'll be together. Sometimes your so young and stupid Jacob." She cooed and pinched one of his cheeks like a grandmother would do to a baby.

"Uh yeah," He rubbed his reddening cheek "it just, well I imprinted." Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well that is absolutely fabulous. Now you can go tell that girl to get lost and we can be together. Aren't you happy Jacob your dream about us being together is finally coming true. You imprinted on me just like you knew you would." Bella said while jumping up and down doing a good impression of London Tipton off the Suite Life of Zack and Cody when she is doing her "Ya Me" dance. Not that Jacob had ever watched the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Right um just, um would excuse me for a second Bella." He told her

"Hurry back sweet heart." Jacob flinched at her pet name and left her standing by the front door and headed towards the living room. He winced when he heard the laughter coming from the others in the living room. Even Emily was laughing. Leah, Embry, and Seth were litterally rolling around on the ground laughing, and Paul, Jared were leaning against each other with tears running down their faces. Sam was leaning his head against Emily as both their bodies shook with laughter. Even his dad was laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Glad you all find this hilarious now would one of you tell me how to get rid of her." He complained quiet dryly.

"Where'd he go?" He asked his dad, who had sober up the most amongst the others.

"He'll be back soon."

"What do I do about Bella?" He asked the group who were somewhat compose themselves.

"JAKEY honey hurry up." Bella's demand just sent the group into another fit of laughter.

"You people are useless."They only laughed harder, as Jacob left the room and head back to where Bella was standing.

"Hey baby what took you so long?" He winced at her pet name once again but he just shrugged in response.

"Want to come in the others are over?" He asked hopping she would say no.

"Sure, mine as well get to know them since I will be seeing a lot more of them." Bella took off her shoes and went towards the living room.

"Hello everyone." Bella was greeting everyone with hugs as she entered, even Emily was to shocked to hug her back.

"Get away from me." Leah growled when Bella approached her with her arms held open to hug Leah. Leah darted off the ground and ran to hide behind Billy. Bella looked offended for a second before shrugging and settled for hugging Seth instead.

"Bella why don't you sit down and we can all finish watching this movie." Billy trails off as he looks over at the TV to where Finding Nemo was playing, they had all abandon the TV when Bella got here.

"Finding Nemo? Awesome." Bella happily goes and sits down beside Seth before gesturing Jacob over to sit beside her, he reluctantly goes over and drags Leah away from his dad and the two sit down as far away from crazy Bella as they can.

They all sit watching Finding Nemo and soon the movie ends Bella wipes away the tears, because of the movie being over.

"You sure know how to pick them Jake." Leah whispers.

"Shut up." Jacob jumps up from his spot when he hears the door bell ring. He all but runs to the door being grateful of the person on the other side. He immediately throws his arms around Edward in relief.

"About time. Now get rid of her." Edward laughs and kisses Jacob's cheek.

"Come on." Jacob grabs his arms and lead him towards the living and remembering to drop the arm just before they get into the view of the others. When they step into the room Bella immediately jumps up when she gets sight of who is with Jacob.

"EDWARD. I thought I told you we were over. Meaning you can stop harassing Jacob and the others. And you can also stop stalking me. Because like seriously we are over and Jacob and I are totally in love with each other. He even imprinted on me, right Jacob?" Bella finishes her rambles not even noticing everyone had turned their attention to the TV where Bruno was now playing.

"That is disgusting." Leah complained about his outfit. The other pretty much nodded in return.

"Jacob?" Bella called, Jacob turned his attention away from the TV when he felt Edward nudge his side.

"Yeah Bella?" His eyes drifting back to the TV

"You imprinted on me right."

"Nah on Edward." Jacob answered back not taking his attention off of the TV and not noticing when everyone in the room stiffened at his response.

"Edward?" Bella asked in a dangerously low tone. Jacob froze and turned his attention away from the TV. Jacob gulped and turned to Bella "You imprinted on Edward. MY EDWARD." everyone cringed at the loud shriek

"No MY EDWARD." Jacob repeated.

"YOU LET JACOB IMPRINT ON YOU. JACOB IS MINE DO YOU UNDERSTAND." Bella hissed at Edward

"Bella I think you better leave."

"Shut up." She snapped at Billy.

"Don't you dare talk to my father like that. As a matter of fact DON'T you ever talk to anyone I care about like that." Jacob hissed at her, taking a step closing to her. The wolves in the room all stood up just in case Jacob did something stupid. Sam gently pushed Emily closer to Edward and Billy. Mainly because Edward could protect them if something were to happen. "Now listen here Isabella, you are in my home so you don't treat any of my guest or my father with such disrespect. You do not tell anyone to shut up and you don't tell them to do anything else. I am not in love with you nor will I ever be. I am in love with Edward stupid Cullen. You did not dump him, he broke up with you. I imprinted on Edward because I love him not you. Don't you ever claim that you own me, because you don't Edward does. And Don't you ever yell at my imprint again. Now that all that is settled get the hell out of my house, before I kick you out. NOW." He added after she didn't move a muscle.

"No." The other choke at the stupidity of the girl. She was in a room full of angry wolves, one is particular who was extremely pissed and one angry vampire, an angry human and an angry father.

"Jacob you are my love. Not Edward's. What did you do to him?" She directed the last at Edward. Edward growled at her and reached out to calm Jacob down who was starting to vibrate.

"Bella you need to leave now." Edward warned her, she just glared at him

"You can not tell me what to do anymore, I don't belong to you. Jacob is my boyfriend."

"ISABELLA SWAN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE..NOW." Billy and Jacob yelled at the same time, making it echo nicely in the living room.

"No." Jacob's eyes flashed a murderous red and he let out a loud growl. He would have lunged at her if Edward hadn't caught him around the waist and pulled him back against against his cold chest. Jacob struggled slightly, but when Edward placed his cool lips against the back of Jacob's neck he froze and relaxed.

"Sam, Jared can you please get Isabella out of my house now." Bella squeaked as Sam lifted her by one arm and Jared lifted her by the other, the two dragged her out of the house and dropped her on the front door step before returning to the living room. The two sat back down on the couch and Sam pulled Emily onto his lap once again and Embry, Leah started their card game once again. Seth, and Jacob returned to their previous places on the floor with their backs to the coffee table, and Edward laid back down with his head in Jacob's lap. They continued watching Bruno when suddenly the door bell rang again.

"I'm not answering it this time." The others agreed and once again it was a normal day in La Push for the wolves.

**_A.N i hope you enjoyed this was actually a lot of fun to right. It was a lot of fun writing the Bella parts._**


End file.
